The present invention relates generally to pushbutton actuators for portable electronic devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to an on-off button for a portable electronic apparatus having an infrared transmitter and/or receiver, and having a spring retainer to facilitate installation of the button onto the apparatus during assembly.
Portable electronic computing devices, such as diagnostic equipment or analyzers, electronic games, remote controls, pocket computers and palms, and other devices have been developed with many configurations for many applications, including industrial applications, commercial applications, business applications, and entertainment applications. As power of the processors and the capacity of the memory used in these devices has increased, users have demanded that the devices provide additional functionality. For example, a diagnostic device such as an engine analyzer may serve to collect and analyze multiple aspects of an engine or vehicle, including aspects of vehicle operation such as emissions components, system pressure, fluid pressure, system temperature, and other aspects or conditions.
To provide such additional functionality in portable computing devices, manufacturers seek ways in which the physical components of the device, such as switches, displays, inputs, etc. can be made smaller so that multiple components may be included in a relatively small device. However, if the components are made too small, it may be difficult for a user to use the components, as components such as buttons must be sized to accept an ordinary human finger without inadvertent actuation. In addition, if too many components are added to a device, the device can become unwieldy, and a user may have difficulty learning the functions of the various components.
An example of such a prior electronic device may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,459,489, to Redford, which discloses a hand held electronic remote control device having orientation sensors, signal processing electronics, a power supply, and an infrared transmitter. The device disclosed in Redford also includes a plurality of input controls such as right and left mouse buttons, a cursor activation button and other control keys.
Another example of such a prior electronic device may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,388, to von Bauer et al., which discloses a hand-held communicator that includes an infrared transceiver having an infrared emitting diode and an infrared-sensitive photodetector. The communicator also includes an eleven-button keyboard, a loudspeaker, and a microphone.
The prior art portable electronic devices such as those disclosed in Redford and von Bauer provide limited functionality in part because of the limited space available on the devices to add functionality components. For example, if a button were available that could combine multiple features, such as signal emitting, signal receiving, and unit actuation, room would be available for additional components having other functions. Also, the device would appear less crowded to the user and would thus be easier for the user to learn.
Further, as components such as buttons are made smaller and included in smaller electronic devices, manufacturers seek ways to speed and prevent errors in the manufacturing process. Buttons such as on-off buttons may serve to engage switches located within the device, and the buttons may be equipped with one or more springs to keep the button in a disengaged position when the button is not depressed. In portable electronic devices, such springs are typically very small, and they require a very detailed and time consuming assembly procedure to ensure that the springs do not fall off during the assembly process. An example of such a spring-equipped button is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,270, to Ahn.
Accordingly, a button component for a portable computing apparatus that includes the features of providing on/off actuation and infrared signal transmission and/or receipt in a compact component is needed.
A button component for a portable computing apparatus that is capable of holding a spring in place when the component is assembled onto the apparatus is also needed.
It is therefore a feature and advantage of the present invention to provide a button component for a portable computing apparatus that provides on/off actuation and infrared signal transmission and/or receipt.
It is another feature and advantage of the present invention to provide a button component for a portable computing apparatus that is capable of holding a spring in place when the component is assembled onto the apparatus.
The above and other features and advantages are achieved through the use of a novel infrared on/off button as herein disclosed. In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a push button assembly comprises an upper surface positioned substantially along an exterior of a portable electronic apparatus. The electronic apparatus also has an interior. The upper surface includes a translucent portion and is displaceable by an ordinary human finger. A stem having a first end and a second end is positioned substantially perpendicular to the upper surface and extends into the interior of the electronic apparatus. The first end of the stem is adjacent to the upper surface. An actuating switch is located within the interior of the electronic apparatus and is positioned to be separated a distance from the stem when the upper surface is in an undepressed position. The switch is also positioned such that the stem contacts the actuating switch when the upper surface is depressed. At least one light source is positioned within the interior of the electronic apparatus such that emissions from the light source extend through the translucent portion of the upper surface when the light source is actuated. Optionally, the push button assembly also comprises at least one light sensor positioned within the interior of the electronic apparatus such that the sensor detects light received through the translucent portion of the upper surface. Optionally, the translucent portion of the push button assembly comprises the entire upper surface. A further option is that the push button assembly also has a spring having an interior axis and an interior diameter positioned such that the stem is located along the interior axis of the spring. The spring is disposed to maintain a separation between the actuating switch and the stem when the upper surface is in an undepressed position. In such an embodiment, at least three ribs are positioned along the stem to establish a stem diameter that is greater than the interior diameter of the spring when the spring is in a relaxed position. Each rib also contains a groove sized and positioned to engage at least one link of the spring such that the spring remains attached to the stem during assembly of the electronic apparatus.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, a push button assembly comprises an upper surface positioned to form a portion of the exterior of a portable electronic apparatus. The electronic apparatus also includes an interior. A stem having a first and second end is positioned substantially perpendicular to the upper surface and extends into the interior of the electronic apparatus. The first end of the stem is adjacent to the upper surface. An actuating switch is separated a distance from the stem when the upper surface is in an undepressed position and positioned such that the stem contacts the actuating switch when the upper surface is depressed. At least one light source is positioned within the interior of the electronic apparatus such that emissions from the light source extend through the translucent portion of the upper surface when the light source is actuated.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described below and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein, as well as the abstract set forth below, are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception upon which this disclosure is based may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.